


Cop Car

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morse Code, mocking bird, mocking quake, quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: The story about how Bobbi Morse fell in love in the back of a cop car.(Based of the song 'Cop Car' by Sam Hunt)





	

Bobbi flexes her hands against the steering wheel as she drives down the road. This was her and hopefully future girlfriend, Daisy's, first date. She had finally gathered enough courage to ask the girl out on a date, after numerous pep talk from her friends Mack and Hunter, the week before.

So here they were Bobbi driving with Daisy next to her, the only sound between them is the light music playing from the radio. Both girls to nervous to talk. Seeing the road up ahead, Bobbi slows down before turning onto a dirt road. The road just big enough for her truck to fit on, she feels Daisy's questionable stare when they drive past a 'No Trespassing' sign but she never says anything.

 

Bobbi pulls to a stop in the middle of a dirt field, she gives Daisy a small smile before climbing out of the truck. Daisy following after her.

 

"So...where are we exactly? and what are we doing here?" Daisy asks as she looks around the empty field. Just as Bobbi was about to open her mouth to respond a plane flies right by them. "Holy..." Daisy says in awe as she watches the lights of the plane disappear into the night sky.

 

"If you don't like it we can..." Bobbi says, mistaken her awe for anger, before getting cut off by the brunette.

"-Are you kidding? This is awesome!"" Daisy  says happily as she watches another take off. Bobbi smiles in relief before walking over to the back of her truck and popping the tailgate. 

 

The two girls lay down in the bed of the truck, watching as the planes take off, making up stories as to where they might be going and who might be on the plane.

 

It was about an hour later when they hear sirens, both girls jump up to see the flashing of lights coming towards them.

 

"Shit." Bobbi curses silently 

"Do you think we can make a run for it?" Daisy asks, Bobbi turns to her eyed like she was crazy. Seeing the look Daisy simply shrugs "It'll make a good story." she says

 

Bobbi shakes her head with a chuckle, she glances to where the police are getting closer before turning back to Daisy. Just noticing how the blue lights seemed to bring out the freedom in her usual innocent doe eyes. It was at that moment did it hit Bobbi that May is going to kill her, thinking that she corrupted her daughter and turned her into a wild child.

 

Bobbi is broken out of her fears of Daisy's adoptive mother when the cops step out of their car. Bobbi clears her throat and walks over to meet them.

 

"Good evening, officers." Bobbi says, trying to be polite "We seemed to have gotten lost. Could you by chance direct us to the main road and we'll get out of your hair."

 

"Yeah. We heard that before." One of the officers says "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." he orders

 

"Do you really have to?" Daisy asks "If you could just let us off with a warning. We promise that we'll never come back here." she says, giving her the officers her best puppy dog eyes. Bobbi was surprised that they were able to resist as they slapped the handcuffs of their wrists, the eyes weren't even directed at her and she felt the need to do whatever the other girl wanted.

 

The cops led them to the back of the squad car, Bobbi was on the left while Daisy got the right. The blonde couldn't help but laugh when she heard the brunette ask the officer for a light even though Bobbi knew that she didnt smoke. The cop glared at them both before slamming the door and getting in the drivers seat.

 

The two girls sat quietly for a few moments, Bobbi trying to figure out a way to apologize for getting Daisy in this situation as well as the best course of action to avoid getting killed by May. Bobbi is pulled from her thoughts when she feels Daisy scoot closer to her.

 

"How do you think the prisoners in jail use to call each other?" Daisy asks

"Oh don't worry. You wont be going to jail i'm sure your mom will-" Bobbi says wanting to comfort the girl.

 

"Cell phones." Daisy cuts her off, Bobbi looks at her confused. "Thats how prisoners call each other." she says, Bobbi stares at the girl in disbelief before breaking out laughing. Here they were sitting in the back of a cop car and Daisy was telling jokes. Daisy grins before continuing on with the jokes and puns, Bobbi soon joining in.

 

"What do you call it when a prisoner takes his own mug shot?" Bobbi asks, when Daisy shrugs she continues "A cellfie." 

 

"Did you two smoke something while you were out there? How high are you?" One of the officers ask

 

"No officer, its 'Hi, How are you?" Daisy says making Bobbi once again crack up, the officer grumbles before turning back in his seat. His partner muttering a 'You set yourself up for that one' to him, which sends the girls in a whole new fit of laughter.

 

The officers took their time getting back to the station, but neither girl mind. By the time May and Mack came and bailed them out, respectively, Bobbi had already fallen so in lover with the brunette that she didn't even notice May's murder glare.

 


End file.
